Problem: Solve for $x$ : $3\sqrt{x} + 10 = 7\sqrt{x} + 2$
Explanation: Subtract $3\sqrt{x}$ from both sides: $(3\sqrt{x} + 10) - 3\sqrt{x} = (7\sqrt{x} + 2) - 3\sqrt{x}$ $10 = 4\sqrt{x} + 2$ Subtract $2$ from both sides: $10 - 2 = (4\sqrt{x} + 2) - 2$ $8 = 4\sqrt{x}$ Divide both sides by $4$ $\frac{8}{4} = \frac{4\sqrt{x}}{4}$ Simplify. $2 = \sqrt{x}$ Square both sides. $2 \cdot 2 = \sqrt{x} \cdot \sqrt{x}$ $x = 4$